Beliving In You
by LadyLovesalot
Summary: A story surrounding how it might have been if I was with Naruto from day one, and how him and I with the rest of the gang discover what the true meaning of friendship means. I'm sorry! I know! I'm terrible at summaries, but I promise that the story is waay better! Rated M just in case I start to feel a bit frisky Hehehehehe! 0 BELIVEIT!Pm me, I wanna know what you guys think!


Test of Courage

I sat in the middle of my room, staring wistfully at the glorious sunrise through my window. Today was the day, I thought even though it was only half past dawn. It seemed to feel like sleep the night before was not an option for me at the time, even though I knew I would pass out by midday. You might be wondering, "What the hell is today?" Well, I'll tell you. Today is the day when I finally get to show my strength and ability to be able to be a school-ninja. I always dreamed of the day when I was able to show everyone what I was made of...but now that the day has come...I can't help but to feel nervous. Konoha was a vast village, one of which I was not used to. Personally was used to the wilds of the word beyond the walls of the villages. Here however, I was not used to all of the people. So many people with places to go and other people to see. When I first came here, I had lost the feeling of being around others, I had even forgot that you actually needed money to be able to get things. I was quickly able to get a job at the Ichiraku noodle bar because ramen was the only thing that I could make really well to bring in extra money if people want seconds.

That's where I met Naruto. A hot-headed overly charismatic boy with a knack for trouble. I had no idea how, but we become good friend after two days of knowing each other. He taught me the ropes of the ninja academy and took me to Master Iruka who said that I had promising potential, having me take an entry exam on the spot. I came here on my own personal vendetta not expecting much, and now I was here, sitting on my floor waiting for my time to become a ninja. Along with my best friend. Naruto spent most of the night studying and training our centers, but nothing could after he decided to decorate the mountainside with their heroes carved in it. The sun was rising now and the birds were drowned out with the sounds of the waking village. I hopped up from the floor and sprinted to my small apartment bathroom and into the shower. I wore my hair in a luscious Mohawk that curled into a nice bang that curved the right side of my face, with an average length ponytail. I put on my black t-shirt with my black and purple vest and black nicely fitting short pants and sandals. I was ready, all I needed to do was eat. I sprinted back to my room and nearly threw my training knives at the window when I was met with big blue eyes plastered to my window.

"What the He-Naruto!" He gave a laugh and opened the window from the outside.

"Hey, hey! You almost ready, Mia?" I couldn't help but to smile up at him.

"Wanna get a bite first?" It seemed that his eyes brightened even more at the very mention of food that was another thing we had in common; we loved to eat. He jumped from the window and I closed it behind him as I went the normal way; through the front door, locking the door behind me and heading to the noodle bar.

"What took you so long, I'm starving!" I jumped over the counter greeting my boss as he tossed me my apron. Today was a special day, so I started the ramen from scratch as my boss and Naruto watched fascinated with my rapid work. I juggled and stirred, flipped and mixed, turned, fried and tasted as I went. Finally, with an hour to spare to enjoy my new ramen, I finished it. I fixed a bowl for Naruto, and my boss awaiting their responses. I got none at first, which made me worry, but once I heard Naruto's obnoxious slurping follower by my bosses hums of satisfaction, I knew it was my best yet. I made my own bowl and tasted greatness for myself.

"Ugh, Mia. I don't think I'm gonna make it," Naruto whined over his noticeably full stomach. I laughed aloud throwing my head back in the process,

"I told you not to eat that much, but did you listen..." He gave me a loud groan to drown me out. "Let's just hope that the test doesn't require much running around," I said poking his oversized stomach and running off to the academy before he could get a hand on me.

Master Iruka stood in front of the class as I watched Naruto gradually go from calm to biting at his nails. Geez, that was quick. Master Iruka Pulled out the attendance, taking a quick glance around the room. "Alright everyone, for you final exam, you must each generate a Doppelganger! Wait here until your name is called, and then come next door." I felt my heart sore. Yesss! This is going to be the easiest exam ever! I glanced over at Naruto, who was sweating bullets now.

"What's wrong?"

"You know I can't make a doppelganger! That's my worst technique!" I waved him off.

"N-"

"You saw me! Everyone saw me when I screwed it up the first time!" I cocked a brow at him.

"That never stopped you before." It was a small statement, but I knew that it had made some impact. He may not be the best at everything, but he was determined and hardworking. I believed in that.

My name was called next after almost two hours of waiting, I walked next door and Master Iruka and Master Mizuki sat in front of me. Iruka gave me a smile while Mizuki glared almost menacingly at me. I never trusted his sweet and innocent act and he never liked me to begin with ever since I joined the academy.

"Alright Mia, were ready when you are." I nodded, taking in a slow deep breath feeling my chakras settling in nicely as I preformed. I did it right, I could feel it. I turned to my right to see my doppelganger smiling proudly at me. The sound of hand clapping drew my attention to Iruka's smiling face. "Well done, Mia. I think that was the most smoothly done doppelganger performance I've seen all day. You may come up and take your Hitai-ate Leaf Headband. Congratulations!"

I skipped over to the table as Iruka handed it to me. The weight was unbelievable the brass metal weighing in my hands, as I ignored the cold ice needles on the side of my face. As I left the room I decided to await Naruto's arrival as we would off and finish the rest of our ramen together as adult ninja, but as he did come out I saw that he was not with a huge smile on his face. He didn't even have a headband. I felt a pang on my heart. What happened...? He strolled over to the swing set and sat quietly watching everyone. I wanted to go over and do something...but what? Would he even want to talk to me? I made my way to him with a heavy heart, but the harsh whispers of classmates caught my ears. I whirled around to face the girls and yelled anything that came to mind, my ears so hot and filled with my heartbeat that I didn't hear anything after my fit. I turned in the direction where Naruto should have been, but all there was, was the empty swing swaying in the wind. Damnit...where did he go?

"Naruto, Naruto are you here," I yelled through his open window, but he didn't answer. He didn't come home. Where did he go? I took the time to walk through the town, gazing at all the faces that passed me by. I wasn't really thinking of anything and I still held my headband in my hand, not wanting to really put it on. I sat up on the highest point of the village, my favorite spot, and stared off to the mountain of heroes. "What happened...?"

"Mia!" Surprised, I looked down wide eyed.

"Naruto! What are yo-?"

"No time for that! C'mon!" I made my way down and he immediately grabbed my hand and rushed in the opposite direction. I found myself scoping out the home of the Hokage.

"I'm pretty sure that you skipped the part where you explain what the hell you're doing..."

"Hey, hey," he whispered, "don't you trust me." I was about to say 'no' just to be an ass..., but something about his eyes made me just sigh in agreement.

"Well, whatever we're about to do, I hope it's worth it." He looked to the house again and nodded meaningfully. We snuck inside. I followed, not wanting to ask where we were supposed to be going for fear that the old man would hear me.

"Here we go," he said as he opened the door. The room was filled with scrolls of all types and sizes. Excitement and nervousness enthralled me.

"Naruto," I said as he got down to sifting through scrolls, "what are we doing this for exactly?"

"I need to become a ninja! No matter what it takes!"

"So you turn to outright thievery to do it!" He turned around sullen.

"Iruka won't let me pass, so I have to convince him otherwise."

"Naruto, how did you find out about this, anyway?" He gave a start, and nearly shoved the scroll in my face.

"Found it!" I sighed.

"Alright fine, let's get outta here before someone sees!" With that I let him lead in silence. "You ready?" I got a feeling of excitement when he started to open it.

"What are you doing in my house in the middle of the night!?" We froze, but Naruto took action. What was he-! Naruto had done his...Ninja Centerfold...yea...that was amazing..., but at least it worked! I followed him to a back room.

We got to our secret training ground without any problems...well other than the running part. He slipped the scroll from its strap to his back. I sat on the ground exhausted by the rigorous training we did, but Naruto was far from do yet. "Hey Naruto. How exactly do you know about this scroll thingy anyways?" He turned to face me with those bright eyes of his again.

"Master Mizuki told me about them." My heart skipped.

"What?!"

"Yea," he replied scratching the back of his head. He faced me then and seen that I was in complete disfavor of this and softened his features in an attempt to ease mine. "Look I know how much you don't like Mizuki, but he tried to help me today, at redemption, and to be honest I was ready to try anything at that point."

I knew that much was true, Naruto would have done anything to become a ninja, but Mizuki...I guess there's nothing wrong with him if he was willing to help Naruto the best way he knew how, but I still didn't like him. I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Alright fine, I won't say anything else about it then." He gave me his signature smile and held out a hand.

"You wanna master this with me or do I have to do it myself."

"Do I hear a challenge," I purred. He smirked in reply. I took his hand with more emphasis. "Then let's master it!"

Now I was really out of steam and I could tell that Naruto was too as he lazily rolled the scroll back up and strapped it to his back again. "You wanna head back and finish the rest of that ramen-!"

"Gotcha!" I barely budged to the sight of Iruka's sweat drenched face instead...I sneezed… Naruto bounced up with a big exhausted smile.

"Hey, hey! About time, nosebleed! I found you!"

"NO YOU FOOL I FOUND YOU!" I laughed aloud at Naruto's ignorance as he scratched the back of his head like, 'Heh, I knew that'...

"Heh, I guess you did find me, too bad you were so fast though we only got to memorize one technique." I saw the confusion on the Master's face.

"We? We who-"

"Right here," I said leaning on the old shed. Naruto went on and on about how fascinating the and how Mizuki said if he learned to at least master some of the techniques then he would have to have Naruto as a shinobi, which was all true. I helped Naruto to insure his entry, but something changed in Master Iruka's face and I felt it too. After so long of living in the wilds you learn to sense when you are prey, but I couldn't move fast enough. Master Iruka shoved us both out of the way, barely avoiding the onslaught. Mizuki stood amongst the trees looking almost surprised to see who he had hit.

"Now I understand," Iruka said, the blood dripping from the wounds he took for us taking its toll.

"Give me the scroll, Naruto," Mizuki said calmly.

"No," I bellowed at him over Naruto's confused declaration.

"Naruto don't give him that scroll guard it with your life," Iruka said sternly. "Naruto he just used you to get the scroll for himself to learn the shinobi forbidden arts!" On our feet now we took the heed of this warning seriously. Mizuki smiled like a snake.

"Naruto, even if you read it, it will still be meaningless," he cooed. "I can show you what it means." Naruto was about to blurt out that he knew exactly what it meant, but I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Don't tell him," I whispered as Iruka yelled "Sh-Shut up you fool!" But the smile never left.

"You...know what really happened in the incident where the fox daemon was sealed up again twelve years ago, don't you...?" I kept my glare at him, but still listened to what he had to say. The law the daemon, the degree! No, my head spun. This all can't be true, not the boy that I knew, but I stopped. The incident happened twelve years ago...and the daemon was sealed away inside of him, so really, Naruto saved everyone from the disaster ever happening again. I found myself saying these words aloud and looked to Master Iruka, but heat torched my skin. I then flashed my gaze to Naruto, but something unnatural was happening angry tears running down his face, down in a fierce squat, claws sprouting from his fingertips. All the hurt, all the anguish that he felt right now, I wasn't unfamiliar with. My heart ached as it started to race. This wasn't right, but Iruka pushed me out of the way once again and took another blow for Naruto. In that blow I got Iruka's intentions and ran off into the forest. I waited until I could focus and conjured a doppelganger that we both did a transformation jutsu. The commotion led my way as I took the opportunity to appear as Naruto in Mizuki's presence. We ran through the trees as Iruka appeared at the other Naruto's side, but it wasn't mine. I moved quickly to get Iruka's attention. He turned and made a confused expression. Well I guess I did the right thing, he started doing a frantic double-take, but the other Naruto took advantage and dug a shoulder deep into his abdomen, sending both flying. I skidded to Naruto's side in my true form, ready to stand my ground.

"How did you know I wasn't Iruka?!" Master smiled and gave up the illusion.

"Because I am."

"I see. You're a sneaky little girl aren't you. Too bad it had to be the boy, I would have had so much fun with you," Mizuki said rising up to his feet. Somewhere not far off, I could feel Naruto and hopped that he was far enough away. "Where's the daemon boy, huh? Where Are You Hiding?!"

"You know nothing about him..." Mizuki laughed.

"Aw, Iruka, so noble protecting the murderer of your own parents. You fool, Naruto and I are two of a kind."

"Two of a kind..." My being started to burn as I got the sudden urge to tear through his flesh and feel his blood between my fingers-

No, control yourself, you don't want that again!

"I can use that scroll to reach the same kind of limitless power! The daemon in him hungers for that kind of strength! You were right to fear him and despise him..."

"Yes, I despised the daemon, but not Naruto, no the boy, for him I have nothing but respect. He's an excellent student." I could hear the exhaustion in his voice as he spoke. He was a strong man. "He works with all his might, but sometimes he awkward, clumsy...a screw-up...people have mocked and shunned him...and it's given him empathy. He knows what it means to be in pain," he said. I bowed my head knowing what he said was true after seeing it every day we were together. "Like Mia stated earlier, that boy is no longer your daemon fox! He is...a citizen of Konohagakure Village...Uzumaki Naruto." I felt the tears fall down my face as the words rang true in my ears. I hoped he heard that. But Mizuki drew his weapon. Iruka shifted his weight against the tree. "Mia..," he whispered, looking full of concern, "go and find Naruto and make sure he's-"

"No," I said sternly standing strongly beside him. "I'm not leaving."

"MIA PLEA-"

"SAY GOODBYE!" I stood my ground as Mizuki came at us at full speed. I whipped out my knives in each hand. I was itching for this fight since the day I met him. It took us both by surprise as Naruto appeared out of nowhere and hit Mizuki square in the jaw, landing on his feet only a few inches away from me.

"Keep away from Mia and Master Iruka or I'll Kill You!"

"You stupid kid! You should have stayed away!" I ran to his side as Iruka yelled and Mizuki said something about a loudmouth brat.

"You want to take care of him now or let him talk some more." Naruto turned a glance to me and gave me a smirk and turned back to Mizuki.

"Bring it on you big dick! Anything you throw at me we'll give back times a thousand!" With that we had performed the forbidden jutsu together and we did bring it...times a thousand! The body of Mizuki lie on the ground battered and bruised. Naruto scratched the back of his head again. "Heh...I guess we got carried away..." I flew over to him with a hug ready and waiting.

"Naruto, come here...I've got a present for you," Master Iruka huffed with a smile after I finished. I watched as he took of Naruto's goggles and replaced it with his own headband the tears almost uncontrollable for me now.

"Now Sensei, may I?"

"Yes Naruto you may open your eyes now."

"Congratulations Graduate," we said in unison.

"Now, to celebrate this I'll take you out. We can go for ramen," he turned to me then. "What do you think Mia, do you think that our graduate deserves tha-" Naruto pummeled him in a hug and refused to let go. And from then on, Naruto and I were nearly inseparable. Well, inseparable up until the point where I was starting to have a hard time controlling my own spirit-spirit not demon. I started to get more and more angry with each passing day, and i had no idea why. It was stifling!

The day was a clear day, not a cloud in the sky, but something told me that there was something amiss. Naruto and I were spending the day training in the forest, and this was all but a friendly competition. We always went all out when we trained so that we could learn from each other's mistakes. "Mia," Naruto said as he I walked to a nearby tree to rest. Well, not really to rest, but to avoid anything…coming out.

"Hm?" He rested his arms behind his head, leaning against the tree adjacent to my own. He looked up to the sky before he answered. I took that time to get a good look at him. We were fourteen now, and I could see the growth. His face was still pudgy, but there were sharper features now. He was a lot more toned than when we first met as well. Then again, I was just looking at his arms. Naruto got taller as well. Not by much, but just enough for me to notice. I was slightly shorter than him now! Naruto turned to face me then. I smiled to break my awkwardness of being caught staring.

"You've gotten stronger since last time we trained. You do something different?" My ears went hot as I turned my gaze elsewhere. Should I tell him that I may host a spirit may be spirit, or should I lie and tell him that I got some extra training while he was away.

"Really? You think so?" Yep, I went that route instead. He gave me a smile.

"Yep!" I returned the smile and looked up to the sky as well. I wondered then if maybe, just maybe, if I would be able to last another year or two. Just enough time for us to become shinobi together. I wanted that to happen so badly, but if I tried to ignore my problem it would only get worse. I got to my feet leaving Naruto to his relaxation. I needed time to think, time to know exactly what I wanted—needed to do. There was only one person I could go to.

That same day when our training came to a halt, I went to Kakashi for advice about what I should do before he disappeared from existence. Hell, I even talked to Sakura about it and swore her to secrecy. I wanted neither Sasuke or Naruto to know of what I was about to do, mainly Naruto because he would try and stop me. Sasuke...he just had too many secrets, I didn't want to add to his burden…

I went to my little apartment later that night and packed my things and headed out of the village without much of a sound I hoped to be back before I missed too much.

 **Two ½ Years After That**

"Mia why don't we just stop for a bit," Akari, my wolf spirit, said slightly annoyed. "It's not like we still can't get there." Ever since I was able to reach inside my center and confront her rage, she's been the sole part of my common scents, but that never meant that I always listened to her. Rolling my eyes, I waved her off.

"Yea we can. It's not like it's that far away either." Akari scoffed looking off into the distance. I had to admit though, she was a hard one to tame. Her rage was so strong towards the host that had abused her that she almost destroyed a nearby village.

Before I had left the village of Konoha, I talked to Kakashi Sensei in a hope to get some help from him, but he was just as inexperienced with this kind of thing as he was with Naruto. Though that was all true he told me that I should go to a hobbit that lived in on the borders between the Leaf and Cloud Villages, that's where I would find him. Kakashi made it clear that if I left for too long, that I would be labeled as a rouge ninja, expressing how much he didn't want me to leave. I begged him not to tell the rest of or odd numbered team seven what I was going to do.

After months that seemed like years of traveling, I found the hobbit, shut up in a small home with only a few necessities. When I had arrived to the home however, he was already expecting me. He taught me how to really become one with the nature around me, almost to the point that I could feel the Earth's heartbeat. The training was strenuous and prolonged into the late hours, but the outcome was amazing.

Smiling to myself in the grand memory, I put my hands in my pockets, thinking about how the reunion would be like. Yea, resting was not an option at this point. "Suit yourself then," Akari sighed. I giggled picking up my pace while she strolled stubbornly behind me.

The gates of Konohagakure Stood grandly before me. I was nearly afraid to enter. _What if they tell me that I had been away too long and exile me as a rogue, or what if they forgot about me?_ "Mia...," Akari's voice floated.

"Hm?" The she-wolf smiled up at me.

" _That_ , I highly doubt would happen, Kakashi would not let that happen," she reassured me. I had forgotten that her thoughts and emotions were one with my own. I gave a weak smile, praying that she was right. Slowly now, I walked through the memories of Konoha flooding back to me and my first instinct was to look up, far in the distance. There it was, the heroes of Konoha plastered on the mountainside. Yep, the same as I remember it… "Mm, Mia," Akari called.

"Yea?"

"I'm starving and I know you are too. Let's find a pace to rest." I patted my empty stomach as it growled in agreement. I knew exactly where to go for good food!

Nothing had changed much since I had left. The houses, the shops, the people. I wanted to soak it in all at once! Though I was surprised that I hadn't ran into a single familiar face since I walked. _Did everyone leave? Naw, that would be stupid._ I turned the corner down the busy alley leading up to the noodle bar. Mmmm, I could almost taste the ramen!

Sitting in a bar stool waiting to be served was the most agonizing wait of my life! I was famished, and if I didn't get me some food soon, or there was going to be a lot of very unhappy people. I grumbled impatiently as Akari sat comfortably beside me on the ground. What the hell was taking so long? I propped myself over the counter and headed to the back where the real food magic happened to find a disgruntled old man was slaving away over an overflowing six burner. I cleared my throat, he didn't budge, but something had caught my eye hanging in the back window. Curious, I moved closer and there it was. My old apron hanging in the window like a trophy. He kept this after all these years. I gazed at the old man before me and took the apron off of its pedestal. I hung it over my neck and realized that it no longer went down to my ankles, but raised nearly above my knees. _Wow, had I really grown that much since then?_ With a warm smile I place a gentle hand on the old man's shoulder. He flinched and whirled around with a spatula at the ready, but his whole expression change when he got a good look at me. I took the spatula and eased myself into his place.

"How about I take over from here, huh?" He gaped at me even more. This was going nowhere. I gradually ushered him to the front to give and take orders. Halfway out he got the idea and went to work same as myself. Cooking was my art. I had almost forgotten how much I loved it.

Things had died down as the afternoon was coming to a close. I had served my last bowl of curry when the old man took my shoulder and offered me three bowls of ramen on the house. Yep, I also got my job back without question. I didn't eat the three bowls however, I needed to let Lady Tsunade to let her know that I was back.

I walked through the Hokage headquarters along with Akari, who looked around thoroughly.

"They must really hold their Hokage in high regards," she said. I nodded.

"They do, the Hokage is one of great power and ability."

"Hello, may I help you," a small frog asked me nearly going into a panic when Akari stepped from behind me.

"Don't worry, she doesn't eat frogs…or at least I don't think you do, do you—"

"Is Lady Tsunade in this evening," she interrupted. The frog stood bravely, poking out its chest. Too cute!

"Yes I wills see if she will take any visitors. Waits here." The little thing turned and knocked on the door.

"Lady 5th there are people who would wish an audience."

"Send them in then," she said before saying in a low tone, "This will only take a second."

My heart was about to leap out of my chest and into my throat. Why? It wasn't like she was new to me, it wasn't like—

"Mia," Akari invaded my thoughts. I quickly cleared my throat and nodded and headed through the door.

I could hardly believe what I was seeing, I felt like I had just walked into a time capsule. Tsunade sat before me, looking just as surprised as I felt. A screech filled my ears, and not even a moment later arms were wrapped around my neck. Everything seemed to go in slow motion by then. A head of pink hair caught my eye, and unthinkingly my arms wrapped around them as well. "Where have you been," the female voice shook in my ear.

"Sakura…" I whispered. Her head bobbed. We pulled apart and I was finally able to get a good look at her. She had gotten taller for the most part, a little more defined, but her breast were still as miniscule as they were when I saw her last. We smiled, tears running down her face—then she punched me in the gut… I toppled over gasping for breath. My spirit, who had a shocked look on her face growled at Sakura. My laugh went from silent to hysterical, a solemn tear in the corner of my eye. I looked up to her in a whole new light now. Something had changed in her from the Sasuke obsessed, medic ninja. I slowly got to my feet and was stopped midway by the sight of orange jumpsuit pants. I closed my right eye as the image of the younger Naruto ran through my mind. Turning fully, there he was, in all his young man glory. He had grown so tall by from then. I could hear Sakura yelling at me, I really could, but I wasn't listening. Yes, there is a difference.

"M-Mia?" I smiled and held my arms out wide with some tears of my own. I hugged him. "Are you our opponent?" I cocked a brow.

"Huh? Opponent? For what?" I looked around the room and saw a very tall Tamari and Shikamaru. She smiled.

"About time you noticed us, short stuff," Tamari said with a small smile. I let go of Naruto, noticing how much colder it was without him and turned my attention to the two.

"Hey, troublesome." I crossed my arms and pouted.

"Are you always going to call me that?"

"Relax, Mia, " Tamari said waving him off, "he's one person that has a hard time changing." I laughed. I hadn't seen these people on over two in a half years and they seem to be different people with the same faces with just a little change. I almost wanted to cry, but I had realized something. Something was off, not just because we looked different than what we did back then…just by the way they looked at me. I looked around the room more.

"Where's Sasuke?"

Everything was silent I couldn't even hear the wind. I pulled away fully from Naruto looking at the faces before me in confusion then back at him. I looked him in his blue ocean orbs. "Naruto…, where's Sasuke?" Naruto dropped his gaze to the ground and back up again with a grin. "We had a little trouble before you left and Sasuke got taken by Orichimaru," he said as though it was a simple thing. It made me feel like my reaction was not the right one. "So," he continued, "now we have to beat him to get Sasuke and the whole team seven back." I stood there before the blond completely dumbfounded at his reaction to the whole situation. Naruto had started to get a strong bond with Sasuke somehow, and I couldn't understand fully what would cause him to possibly be captured by Orichimaru. The explanation seemed to be too bland for my taste.

"Then can somebody tell me where Kakashi-sensei has gotten off to?" I knew the skepticisms was thick in my question, but Tsunade was not hesitant to answer.

"Yes I was just getting to something important, there is someone who has been waiting for you…All _three_ of you now." I raised a brow, _that wasn't really an answer to my question._ She ushered toward the window from her desk. I stole a glance at Sakura who shrugged absently. I followed after Naruto to the window and looked around until my eyes laid on a familiar figure sitting on the ledge. I gasped. _Could it really be him…?_ Naruto climbed through the window to meet him. I peeked to see the encounter. I was too busy thinking to do any listening at the time, but Kakashi did seem to be excited about something... _What the hell happened to Sasuke to the point that no one wants to talk about it, and it really wasn't like Tsunade to keep her mouth shut either._

"Ah, Sakura you've grown." I heard that and looked up to see my Sensei standing before me. He gave, from what I could tell, a warm smile putting a hand on my head. "It's nice to see you again, Mia. It's been a long time." I smiled at this feeling better about the situation for a moment, but still had my suspicions. Kakashi looked down at Akari and tilted his head to one side.

"Oh this is my Spirit, Akrai," I clarified, but in the corner of my eye I could see the questioning glances of everyone in the room except Kakashi and Tsunade

"This," Tsunade spoke up, saving me the explanation that would have probably took me the rest of the day to give, "will be you opponent for today." Naruto and I looked at each other that way that we always did and back at Kakashi who did those smiling eyes to us.

"That's right, but maybe you should take a load off since Mia and Naruto just got back-"

"No," Naruto and I said in unison.

"I'm ready to prove myself," Naruto gleamed.

"Nope take a load off and I will see you later on this evening," and with that he was gone. I pouted.

"No fair!"

"He only did that so that he could read that book that you gave him, Naruto," Sakura said pointedly. I looked to her.

"Make-out Paradise?" She nodded. I turned to Naruto heatedly.

"Why would you do that!?" He smiled and scratched the back of his head with a shrug. I could feel the amusement radiating off of Akari that only made me more annoyed, but smiled despite myself…


End file.
